House Hunting
by BertieTiger
Summary: House & Wilson have just started viewing houses, but an unexpected surprise causes them to speed things along. A/N Had to finish it early.
1. Chapter 1

_Right, this is something new for me! Not only am I writing smut for the first time, but this is a story! Not a one-shot like all my other pieces! Also, this is mpreg, so if you don't like, then don't read! It's as simple as that. It's taken me a long time to build up the courage to write this. Enjoy it!_

_Oh. I don't own House, M.D.. David Shore is a very lucky man. I only own Sally.  
_

* * *

"Seen anything yet?" Wilson asked.

"Hmm… A few, but we'll have to check them out." House replied, drawing another circle around a listing. So far he'd circled two houses. He softly kissed the top of Wilson's head where it was resting on his shoulder. "Relax! I'm sure we'll find the right house."

Wilson smiled as he kissed his lover while he stood up. "I know we will. I'm just excited!" He grinned sheepishly. House smiled at him, put the paper on the coffee table and stood up to draw Wilson into an embrace, before heading for the bedroom. Wilson smirked, and followed him.

He hurried to undress down to his boxers when he saw Greg already in bed, waiting. When he got into bed, House slid over to him and slung his arm over Wilson's chest. Wilson then turned in his embrace to passionately kiss his lover. Not breaking the kiss, he turned on his back, pulling House on top of him. He hummed his approval and slowly tongued his way down Wilson's chest, placing several kisses over it. He then reached up to open the draw of the bedside table, but Wilson grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm… reaching for a condom?"

"Yeah… I'm thinking we could not use them." Wilson said, rubbing his thumb against Houses' wrist. His breathing sped up, so he let go of Houses wrist and moved to lie beside him, placing a hand on his chest.

"I want to feel you inside me, without the borders." Wilson whispered. House placed his hand over the one on his chest. He sighed, and reached across to run his fingers across Wilson's jaw.

"Okay then. If it's what you want." House swallowed, and climbed back on top of Wilson, kissing him thoroughly while Wilson got rid of their boxers. He closed his eyes as House prepared him, hiding his face in his shoulder. House nuzzled his face.

"You ready?" He mumbled.

Wilson nodded, and gulped. House tenderly kissed him and then slowly eased his way inside him. Wilson's eyes widened at the sensation, and dug his fingernails into House's shoulders.

"_Jimmy… feels so good…_" House moaned into his neck.

"I try." Wilson whispered, arching into him. House sucked in a deep breath, and let it out in short gasps.

"Plan on moving any time soon up there?" Wilson gasped. In reply, House rolled his hips, withdrew halfway from Wilson before sinking back in. House watched with delight as Wilsons eyes widened even more.

"Fuck!" Wilson shouted.

"You alright?" House asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm fine, Greg. Do that again. Harder." In no time at all they set up a rhythm of House rolling his hips and slamming into Wilson. Sweat started to build on their bodies, especially on House. The strain of keeping too much off of his leg was getting too much, as well as the build up in his dick. He wasn't going to last much longer, and by the looks of things, neither was Wilson.

"Jimmy. Gonna come." House wheezed. However, Wilson beat him to it, clenching around him as he shot out all over Houses stomach. Feeling Wilson clench his ass muscles around him tipped House over the edge as he howled out Wilsons name as he emptied himself into him. When he had the energy, he slid out of Wilson and reached for his shirt to clean them both off. Then he curled against Wilson's side and closed his eyes.

"How… was it for you?" Wilson asked him. House lifted his head to rest it on his lover's chest before he answered.

"Fucking fantastic." He smiled, and sat up enough to kiss Wilson. "You?"

"Incredible" Wilson smiled against Houses lips. House rubbed their noses together and settled back down with his head on Wilson's chest, his arms instantly going around him. House closed his eyes again, feeling truly at peace with the world as he was lulled to sleep by his lover's heartbeat.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by. House has another case to deal with, and Wilson had two new cancer kids. And in the meantime, they both were able to eliminate one of the houses they had found. They went to view it, and quickly decided that the picture in the paper was better than the actual house itself. After work today they were seeing the final house. As they pulled up outside, Wilson took a look around. The house has a few neighbours, and they saw a good sized garden at the front as they walked up the path. The estate agent - a woman in her 30's – greeted them at the door and welcomed them inside.

"Hi there! I'm Sally; I'll be showing you around today. Any questions feel free too ask-"

"Actually, we'd like to look around on our own if that's okay." Wilson said. Sally looked a bit shocked, then allowed them on, saying that she'd be on the sofa if they needed her. The first place House & Wilson went to was the garden.

"Is it big enough do you think?" House asked his lover.

""I'll say! It's big enough for another house!" he joked, heading back inside to inspect the rest of the house. It had three bedrooms, a fabulous kitchen with plenty of space and two bathrooms - one of them an en suite to the master bedroom. The living room as a decent size too once they got around to it. House took Wilsons hand and turned to look at him.

"Do you like it? Is it big enough?" He asked. Wilson smiled, and used his free hand to cup the side of Houses face.

"Greg, it's perfect." He leaned up to give him a quick kiss. House grinned, then turned to Sally.

"We'll take it!"

* * *

The next morning Wilson dashed out of bed and into the bathroom. He only just made it in time before vomiting into the toilet. He'd done the same for the past 3 morning, and this was the worst yet.

"What's wrong?" House asked form the doorway. Wilson groaned - the previous two times House had already left for work before Wilson woke up, so he didn't know he'd been sick. He spat into the bowl before flushing it, and shakily got to his feet. He could practically see the gears in Houses mind turning as he tried to think of a logical reason for Wilson being sick. But he could also see that his lover was worried.

"Not sure. But I've got a weird feeling in my stomach. Not really a pain, just an odd sensation. And this is the third time I've thrown up in the mornings now." He rinsed his mouth out, then turned and leaned into House, sighing when he wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"Get in the car - I'm taking you to the hospital." Wilsons head shot up.

"Is it serious?"

"I don't know yet, but I've got an idea." _Except it sounds ridiculous and I have no idea how you'll react._ House helped him get changed and freshen up before driving him to the hospital. When they arrived, House guided him to an empty exam room and told Wilson to lie on the table and lift up his shirt. He looked confused as House brought over an ultrasound machine and squirted the gel on his belly. When House moved the wand over his stomach, they both stared at the screen, not believing what they were seeing.

"That's… impossible." Wilson stuttered. House shook his head.

"Obviously not. That's definitely a foetus." With a hint of a smile on his face, he turned to look at Wilson.

"You're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I know that this one is a little short, but I wanted to get this posted before I go out today._ _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Greg, I can't be pregnant! I'm a man!" Wilson said as he wiped the gel off of his stomach. House shook his head and joined Wilson on the table.

"Some men have been known to give birth. It's very rare, but been known to happen. You're about 4 weeks gone." Wilson put his head in his hands and sighed.

"You seem to know a lot about this?" He mumbled.

"In college, while I was studying for an exam I came across it." He explained, and put his arms around Wilsons middle. "But… it's dangerous."

"Why? What happens?"

"Because you don't have a wide pelvis, it won't be as easy as if you were a pregnant woman. For this reason, you can't carry to full term, and a C - section will be necessary. And that's even if you make it that far… there's an 70% chance that by four months you'll of lost the baby." House tightened his grip around Wilson after he said that. He put one hand on his stomach and the other he reached up and cupped the side of Houses face.

"I guess we'll have to be extra careful then." House looked relieved, and pressed a kiss into his hair. Wilson pulled away from him to look at him.

"Did you think I was going to get rid of it?" House slowly nodded. Wilson sighed, tipping his chin up to kiss him.

"I'd never do that to you." He whispered, while stroking Houses cheek. He smiled at Wilson, and they both got down from the table. House pulled him into an embrace, slinging his head over his shoulder protectively.

"Who do we tell?" Wilson asked when they broke apart. House rubbed the back of his neck in thought.

"Nobody yet. I don't think anyone should know until we reach four months, until we know that the baby's fine." Wilson nodded in agreement, then slipped his arms around Houses waist.

"Greg… we're gonna have a baby!" He exclaimed, the reality of the situation beginning to sink in.

"I know." House said. They both broke into grins and House put his arms around Wilsons neck and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Come on - lets go back home. It's our day off, and we shouldn't have to spend it here." He said to Wilson, who agreed and they headed back to the car and home.

* * *

When they got back, House made sure that Wilson did as little as possible. He made his cups of tea for him, fixed his lunch and even made lasagne for their dinner. And in between all that, made sure that Wilson was comfy in his arms on the sofa, and eventually in their bed.

"Thanks for taking care of me today, Greg. Shall I expect it for the next nine months?" Wilson joked. House reached down and patted his lovers belly.

"You're carrying our baby, Jimmy. I'll do anything you want me to do." Wilson sat up from where he was laying beside him and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you… father of my unborn child." Wilson joked again, and House laughed and pulled him on top of him, holding him close and placing several kissed on his head.

"I love you too… mother of my unborn child." Wilson playfully slapped Houses chest, both of them snickering.

_10 Weeks_

In no time at all, it was time for Wilsons first official ultrasound, and both House & Wilson were equally nervous. They would find out the sex of the baby today, and in two weeks time Wilson would be four months gone - and in no danger of miscarrying. House agreed to do the ultrasound himself to avoid getting anyone involved.

"Ready for this?" House asked as Wilson got settled on the examination table.

"Definitely." He replied while watching House set up the machine and squirt the cold gel on his stomach. House caught his eye and smiled. He reached for Wilsons hand and held it while he reached for the stick.

They both turned to look at the monitor as the stick connected to Wilsons belly. When toe baby appeared, they both looked closer, finding their answer. While Wilsons eyes went wide and he grinned, Houses whole face lit up. They turned to look at each other, and House reached up to cup the wide of Wilsons face.

"I can't believe we're having a girl!" He whispered. Suddenly, the exam room door flew open, revealing Cuddy.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

_Dun-dun-duuun! Hope you liked that, and don't forget to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

As always, don't own. Also, I apologise for the shortness of this chapter. I now realise that 10 weeks was _possibly_ a tad too early to know the sex of the baby. I've been reccommended some websites and books that will help me be more accurate and get the times right. I know how I want this to end, and I've done the start... but it's writing the bit in the middle that's proving to be difficult. *sigh*

* * *

"What the hell is going on?"

House kept staring Cuddy, a huge smile plastered on his face, while Wilson had turned a brilliant shade of red with embarrassment. Cuddy saw the ultrasound machine, the stick that was still on Wilsons belly and the grainy image of the baby on the monitor.

"I'm doing an ultrasound on Wilson - what does it look like?" House replied, looking back at the monitor and studying it closely, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Wilson frowned, and looked at it too.

"Are you sure it's a girl, Greg? We've got so much stuff to buy, and we need to start thinking about names, and-"

"I don't know. I think we did this too quickly. I mean, sure it looks like a girl, but that might just mean that the sex organs haven't developed. We should of waited for another 6 weeks. But everything looks good from here." House reassured Wilson, softly squeezing his hand. Cuddy just observed the interaction between the two men, unable to believe what she was both seeing and hearing.

"What.. How.. When. Seriously?!" She stuttered. House grinned, and began to pack away the ultrasound machine.

"Wilson's 10 weeks pregnant with my child. Seriously." Her eyebrows shot up.

"Can we go home now, Greg?" Wilson asked. House nodded, and as he stood up, turned to face Cuddy.

"Do me a favour? Don't tell anyone… please. We don't want to get anyone involved unless we have to." Cuddy smiled softly, and patted his arm.

"Of course I won't. I take it you'll be coming back in six weeks?" She looked at Wilson, who nodded while he stood up, the blush still present. House took pity on his lover, and reach over to take his hand in his own, giving it a squeeze. Wilson looked at House, his eyes saying thank you. They said their goodbyes to Cuddy and walked out of the hospital, ignoring the odd looks from passers by.

* * *

As soon as House closed the apartment door behind Wilson & himself, he pulled Wilson into a fierce hug. He grinned against Houses shoulder and slid his arms around his waist.

"Still can't believe it, huh?" Wilson mumbled. House hastily shook his head, and when Wilson pulled away, he could see that their grins rivalled each other. "We're gonna have a baby! Holy shit, Greg, we're _actually having a baby!_" House yanked Wilson towards him and into a quick kiss to shut him up. It seemed to work, because after House pulled away Wilson was flushed.

"What are our parents going to say?"

Maybe not. House sighed, and scrubbed his face.

"Remember what we agreed, James? We don't tell anyone until it's safe. That's still six weeks away. Worry about it then?" Wilson nodded, and frowned when House smirked. "By then you'll start to show." He explained, and hugged Wilson when he groaned in dismay. House chuckled, and kissed his ear.

* * *

I really hoped that was okay :P


	4. END

_Okay, so... I'll apologise in advance to anyone who actually wanted me to see this story through until the end. With things as they are at the moment, I don't have time to focus soley on one story. I'll try and summarise what happened as best as I can. I'll hopefully be doing one-shots bases off of this little verse. We'll see :P_

**When I last updated, Wilson was 10 weeks pregnant. While he and House thought they were expecting a girl, an ultrasound at the start of month four revealed it to be a boy. Realising that the house they went to see (in chapter one) had another bidder, they went all out and bought it. After selling Houses apartment, they now live at the new place. Wilson had their son via a C-section, and his parents visited them a couple of days later to meet their grandson. While Blythe House was overjoyed to hear of her son becoming a father, John was furious that his grandson was the result of male pregnancy and refused to come and see him. He and House haven't spoken since, but Blythe still remains in contact, recieving new pictures of her grandson every week. **

_I hope that that clears up the loose ends. If you're still confused then leave your question in a review! ;) And I hope you enjoy this._

_Disclaimer: Don't own the Aristocats (Disney's playtoy) or House. I only own Rory.  
_

* * *

House had just finished washing up after making dinner, when he felt something pull on the leg of his jeans.

"Daddy up!" House smiled, and carefully bent down to pick up his son. Rory put his small arms around his fathers' neck.

"Hey champ. Mommy isn't home until very late so it's just you and me. Why don't you help me pick a DVD for us to watch?" He said while carrying Rory over to the DVD rack, setting him on the floor so he could collapse onto the sofa. House smirked as he watched Rory pick _The Aristocats_ out of his small pile of children's DVDs and carried it over to his daddy. Sighing, House got to his feet in order to start the film, scooping his son up into his arms on his way back to the couch. Settling Rory on his lap House loosely placed his arms around him, and his chest tightened a fraction when he felt two small hands placed over one of his. House still wasn't used to being a father, even though Rory was born 18 months ago. He still couldn't believe that he and Wilson were parents to this wonderful and cheerful little boy. He could string two words together and pull his pants up on his own, and was almost ready to run. House was so overjoyed when Rory's first word was "Dada", that he nearly dropped the bowl of mashed bananas that he was feeding him.

* * *

A low rumble of thunder got Houses attention, and inwardly he moaned. Rory didn't like thunderstorms one bit. Fortunately, he didn't appear to of heard that rumble, but House still slightly tightened his grip on his son and hoped that the storm would pass. Sadly, about 15 minutes later there was a flash of lightning followed by a cack of thunder. Rory gasped towards the window and held one of his daddy's' fingers in both of his small hands. House kissed the top of his head and rubbed circles on his back. For a few minutes there was silence, and Rory seemed to have forgotten all about it as he watched Marie fall off the back of the moving van. Until an even louder rumble of thunder shook the house. House stood up, holding a now-crying Rory tightly to his chest. He slowly limped sans-cane into his and Wilsons bedroom, shutting the door after him. He then turned his attention to his baby, whose tiny arms were tight around his neck and his head buried in Houses shoulder.

"Sshh... it'll be over soon, buddy..." He tried to sooth Rory who was still sobbing, so he gently begun to rock him. The storm was in full swing, a flash of lightning and thunder every few minutes.

"Bang stop!" Rory sniffled, and it broke Houses heart to hear his son upset and being unable to do anything about it. He frantically looked around the bedroom for anything to sooth him and spotted one of Rory's storybooks on Wilsons bedside table – both of them liked to snuggle up in bed reading that book, and it was Rory's favourite. Carefully, House prized Rory's arm from his neck so that he could place his son on the bed while he got himself settled under the covers. Rory cried even harder at the lack of contact, his arms outstretched and machining grabbing notions with his fingers towards House. He pulled Rory to him and got him comfortable under the covers with him. Cradling his baby boy on his lap he reached for the book. Kissing him on his forehead, House began the story. He kept his voice soft and soothing to keep Rory calm, and to try to send him off to sleep. Sadly, as the book was coming to an end Rory was still awake, sniffling away with his head buried in his father's chest.

"You've been such a brave little boy, Rory. I'm so proud of you." House whispered as he gently rocked his baby. Rory reached with one hand and drowsily smacked Greg's chin.

"Mommy?" Rory asked. House looked down at his son and into his blue eyes. He couldn't help but smile at his boy.

"Mommy's very proud of you too, buddy." Rory yawned and his eyelids began to droop. House tightened his hold on him and brushed the hair from his forehead before placing a small kiss there.

"'Night, Rory. Daddy loves you very much." He could see that his son was on the verge of sleep, so he kept as still and as quiet as he could. It was quite clear that Rory preferred House to Wilson, and Greg knew that his boyfriend was slightly hurt by that fact. He didn't know why, but Rory liked cuddles with his daddy more than with his mommy. House being their sons favourite had been the cause of a few arguments between the two parents, with Wilson getting frustrated that Rory wouldn't take the bottle and when Greg tries he is successful almost instantly.

* * *

He suddenly heard Wilson open and shut the front door. He sprinted down the hall and into their bedroom. His gaze softened and he smiled when he saw House cradling a no sleeping Rory against his chest. Wilson stood beside them and squeezed his lovers shoulder.

"Hey," He whispered, "I got home as fast as I could when the storm started." House looked up at him and smiled. "Want me to put him to bed?"

"Yeah." Wilson carefully took Rory from Houses arms and carried him to his room. Placing him in the cot, he pecked Rory on his crown before tucking him in. He switched on the baby monitor on his way out.

"How was he?" Wilson asked as he slipped out of his trousers and shirt. House was just coming out of the bathroom and embraced him from behind.

"Scared. Thankfully the storm didn't last long." He kissed Wilsons ear. "Did you switch the baby monitor on?"

"Yeah, of course." Wilson grinned as Houses hands roamed over his stomach, then spun around in the embrace to kiss his lover properly. "I missed you both."

"We missed you too. Now get your pretty ass into bed, I'm tired." House said, already making his way over to the bed and climbing in. Wilson sighed and followed suit. As soon as he got comfortable, House pulled him over to his side and buried his face in his chest, sighing in contentment. "I think I missed you more, though." He mumbled. Wilson pulled House up to look at him properly, and faltered when he saw how happy House looked. He couldn't help but grin in return, especially when House passionately kissed him. God, he really did love this man.

"I love you, Greg." Wilson whispered. House smiled, and kissed him again.

"I love you too, Jimmy, so damn much." He sank back down to his former position and curled around Wilson, who in turn wrapped his arms around House.


End file.
